


Jisoo's Suffering

by CatalystRedolent



Series: Yoon Jeonghan's adventure in soulmate aus (and with different members) [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cramps, F/M, Fem!Jeonghan, Genderswitch, Periods, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU - Sharing Pains, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystRedolent/pseuds/CatalystRedolent
Summary: Jeonghan, the love of his life, has her period, lasting for a week.Meaning; mood swings, bad stomach cramps, and craving.Another meaning; Jisoo's constant suffering for a week because of their bond.





	Jisoo's Suffering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeonghantrashh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jeonghantrashh).



> ha, period sucks.

Jisoo is just minding his own business when a sharp pain shoots to his abdomen, making him clutch at the spot and grits his teeth in pain. He turns off the stove to fetch his phone, tapping at the calendar app and cursing. There is a reminder on the date, the exclamation marks are four; meaning, _important_.

It’s the first day of his lover’s monthly guest, _period_.

There is a whine from the bedroom and Jisoo shoots out to the place after fetching a glass of warm water. He walks inside the bedroom with wobbly legs, the pain continues to shoot through. “Jeonghan?” he asks quietly, teeth grounding together. His lover, a woman with lilac hair that reaches her chest, whines a little louder when she hears him and pops her head from her blanket cocoon. “Jisoo-ya,” her eyes are teary and she curls tighter in the blanket. “Come here. Let’s cuddle.”

Jisoo sighs and puts the glass of water on the bedside table, slipping into Jeonghan’s waiting arms. He shivers a little when his bare torso is being circled with the woman’s warm, slim arms. Jeonghan’s lips are above his collarbone, huffing some warm breaths over it. He smoothes a palm on her silky hair, his chin is on top of Jeonghan’s head; nose inhaling the sweet scent of his lover, lavender and honey.

His smile wings out when he feels Jeonghan’s breathing evening out, deciding to chase his angel on his dream as well.

***

“ _Shit_!”

Jisoo wakes up with a jolt and sweat all over his body, the pain in his abdomen increasing by tenfold and it is too painful for him to just keep sleeping. He reaches over to his side and is greeted by warmth but no one is beside him. He sighs and throws the comforter away, taking the glass of cold water and drinks it gratefully. There are some water sounds and he follows his hearing to their bathroom, which door is wide open, Jeonghan is in the bathtub with her head leaning against the blue tiles behind her, her hair gathers in a bun.

She looks up and grimaces when she sees that Jisoo is clutching his bare abdomen tightly. She motions him with her fingers, “Come here. The water is warm, maybe it will calm your abdomen?” Jisoo’s forehead knots but he strips down, “It still not, your stomach still ache, right?” Jeonghan sniffs and shimmies as Jisoo squeezes his way behind Jeonghan, “Oh yeah, we share pain.”

The silence engulfs the two of them, a comfortable one. Jisoo is leaning his head back on the blue tiles, while his lover leans to his shoulder and plays with the bubbles around them. The lavender scent finally calms their raging abdomen and Jisoo is almost back into his dreamland when Jeonghan pats his cheeks, forcing him to look at his girlfriend.

“After this, make me a hot chocolate and let’s watch some dramas?”

Jisoo groans, “But, Jeonghan-ah, it’s _summer_ and it’s _daytime_.” Jeonghan blinks and tilts her head, “So?” Jisoo is just about to protest when his brain gives him a red light, telling him to _just stop or you’ll take the risk, idiot_ ; reminding him of the tears and mood swings and _more cramps._ “Ah,” he sighs. “Anything for you.”

Jeonghan cheers.


End file.
